


Выборочная слепота

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: О том, как легко обмануться, когда глаза видят, а сердце не верит.





	Выборочная слепота

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомные штампы, рефлексии персонажа, фингеринг, секс полраза и тот не в основном пейринге.
> 
> От автора: когда я села писать этот текст, у меня было очень смутное представление о том, что в итоге получится, ну и.. вотЪ :shuffle:

Артур заметил его сразу: широкие плечи, пухлые чувственные губы, острый хитрый взгляд внимательных глаз. «Преступно привлекателен», – хмыкнул он про себя, отворачиваясь к барной стойке ровно в тот момент, когда незнакомец двинулся к нему. Пара минут и он подойдет вплотную, протиснется на соседнее место, предложит выпить… Этот простой и знакомый алгоритм всегда будоражил кровь обещанием большего – так всегда начинались пусть и короткие, но очень бурные постельные приключения Артура. 

Однако, прошло уже по меньшей мере минут пять, Артур успел прикончить свой разбавленный виски, а мужчина так и не появился в поле зрения. Неужели, Артур промахнулся? Нет, не мог. Слишком откровенным был ответный взгляд. И эта чертова ухмылка в уголке губ, которую хотелось смять, стереть жадным поцелуем. Внезапно рядом возникла Ариадна, его младшая кузина и жеманно протянула, произнося его имя на французский манер:  
– Артю-юр, это Имс, можно он посидит с нами? – их давний сигнал: этот парень Ариадне действительно понравился.

Артур обернулся и окаменел: перед ним, хитро улыбаясь и наигранно-наивно хлопая ресницами, стоял тот самый широкоплечий парень.

– Разумеется, Ари, – кивнул Артур, возвращая улыбку.

Ариадна победно вскинула руки, тут же пристроила их на шею Имсу и потащила его в сторону к диванам, где сидела вся их компания. 

Артур вздохнул, подал знак бармену и, дождавшись, когда его стакан наполнится, одним махом опустошил его. Вечер был безнадежно испорчен. Ариадна только что переиграла его в их бесконечной игре «кто первый успел, тот и победил». Не то чтобы это случалось слишком уж часто, или он не мог найти себе кого-то еще на эту ночь… Имс был горяч и Артур готов был ставить все деньги, что скучно с ним точно не будет, но он же всколыхнул в нем любопытство иного рода: как он выглядит утром после бессонной ночи? Какой кофе предпочитает? Так ли хорошо в его губах смотрится сигарета, как Артур себе представил? Отогнав эти мысли и заглушив тревожный колокольчик, он подхватил очередную порцию выпивки и направился к диванам. 

Ариадна разливалась соловьем, рассказывая о своей жизни и учебе в Париже, настойчиво приглашала Имса приехать навестить ее, а то каникулы так быстротечны, и они точно не успеют как следует познакомиться за оставшиеся несколько дней. Артур в лицах – или в позах – представил себе это «как следует» и скривился, прячась за стаканом. Имс, заметив это, вздернул бровь и с любопытством уставился на Артура. Жаркий огонь прокатился по всему телу, а от желания дотронуться до Имса даже закололо в кончиках пальцев. Артур лишь поерзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее и сильнее сжал свой стакан. Ариадна заявила свои права первой, и судя по тому, как реагировал на ее флирт Имс, того все устраивало. А значит, не стоит делать исключения и нарушать договоренности. Но раз за разом, ловя на себе недвусмысленные взгляды Имса, все сложнее было убеждать себя оставаться на месте, а не наброситься на него прямо здесь.

К концу вечера от нервного напряжения у Артура едва не дергался глаз. Выходя из клуба, он держал руки в карманах, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться Имса. Но тот переиграл его. Он как раз усадил захмелевшую Ариадну на заднее сидение такси и протянул Артуру ладонь для рукопожатия:  
– Было приятно познакомиться, Артур, – слегка хрипло произнес он.  
– Взаимно, Имс, – Артур выдавил лучшую из своих доброжелательных улыбок и ответил на рукопожатие. По всей конечности прокатился электрический разряд – от кончиков пальца до плеча и обратно, – когда Имс аккуратно сдавил ладонь Артура и, удержав ее в своей чуть дольше необходимого, отпустил.  
– Увидимся, – махнул Имс на прощание, когда ошалевший от ощущений Артур уже сидел в такси. Все, что он смог сделать – кивнуть в ответ. 

 

– Артур, не злись, – сказала Ариадна уже дома, когда они повалились на диван в небольшой гостиной квартиры Артура. – Это все идея Гвэн. Мы поспорили, что я смогу пригласить к нам за столик любого парня и она указала на Имса. Я не могла отступить!  
– Я не злюсь, – сухо ответил Артур. И это было правдой – он был возбужден, раздражен и раздосадован, но злости не было. Пока.  
– Я пригласила его завтра на твою выставку.  
– Это тоже идея Гвэн? – Артур сощурил глаза.  
– Нет, это уже моя. Он ведь милый, правда? Из этого может что-то получиться, как ты считаешь?  
– Понятия не имею, – дернул плечами Артур. – Это ты висела на нем весь вечер, тебе лучше знать.  
– Ну, Арту-у-ур, – капризно сложила губы Ариадна. – Тебе нужно научиться проигрывать.  
– А тебе – не танцевать на костях поверженного врага.

Ариадна округлила глаза и уставилась на него, тщетно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и вдруг рассмеялась глубоким гортанным смехом.

– Один-один, – констатировала она. – Я в душ и спать. Доброй ночи, Артур, отлично погуляли сегодня.  
– Отлично, – согласился Артур, улыбаясь. 

 

Утро было до оскомины привычным: пробежка, душ и первая чашка кофе за день. Стоя перед зеркалом, и завязывая галстук, Артур настраивался на новый рабочий день. Выходная для большинства суббота, для него давно стала обычным будним днем. 

– У координаторов не бывает выходных, – бормотал он себе каждый раз, и в конце концов, поверил в это. 

Ариадна обнаружилась на кухне, когда он зашел налить себе еще одну дозу кофеина. Она стояла у тостера в старой растянутой футболке и уговаривала его не пережаривать хлеб.

– Ари, ты бы с ним еще по-французски заговорила, – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Я бы попробовала, но у него сбоку написано «сделано в США». Не думаю, что он поймет хоть слово, – огрызнулась та в ответ.   
– Я выезжаю через полчаса. Ты со мной? – Артур прекрасно знал, что она не успеет собраться, но не мог не спросить.  
– Нет, мы с Имсом договорились встретиться в городе днем, он обещал показать мне еще какую-то галерею, а потом мы заедем к тебе. Скорее всего ближе к вечеру.  
– Намечается насыщенный день?  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – томно потянувшись, ответила Ариадна. – Раз уж ночь не удалась.

Ариадна его откровенно дразнила, и они оба знали, к чему она ведет. Игра продолжалась. Ари хотела не только насладиться своей победой, но и похвалиться ею как можно большему количеству людей, выставить Имса на показ, как знамя. Артур оценивал варианты: он мог бы просто игнорировать происходящее, и все усилия кузины пропали бы в туне, но и сама игра стала бы пресной; или он мог принять вызов и переиграть ее, повернув ситуацию в свою пользу. Она хотела показать свое превосходство? Что ж, Артур тоже так умеет.   
Допив кофе и чмокнув кузину в щеку, он отправился на работу.

– До вечера! – крикнула она ему в след и Артур лишь махнул ей рукой, не оборачиваясь. 

 

С галереей мистера Браунинга Артур сотрудничал не первый раз, но, определенно, это был самый кошмарный проект в его жизни. Зал, о котором они изначально договаривались, затопило. Схема размещения картин и скульптур полетела под откос, потому что новое помещение было меньше, а менять дислокацию – слишком поздно. Рабочие исцарапали раму одной из картин и на реставрацию почти не оставалось времени, кроме того, часть экспозиции прибыла всего лишь за день до открытия – Артур провел почти сутки в порту, разыскивая нужный контейнер, который случайно перепутали и отправили в неизвестные дали огромного склада. И все же, в день открытия все было на своих местах. Артур уже надеялся расслабиться: все-таки у него был давно отлажен механизм и, за исключением мелких огрехов, выставки проходили как по маслу.

Но в этот раз масло то ли закончилось, то ли разлилось где-то в другом месте: в один день на перформанс художника пришло столько людей, что они едва поместились на небольшой площади выделенного зала. В другой, сам художник, ведомый вдохновением, устроил интерактивный мастер-класс для зевак прямо перед входом в галерею, из-за чего даже застопорилось движение на всей улице. И вот сегодня, Фишер-младший, меценат и спонсор проекта, решил посетить галерею. Это означало удвоенную охрану, полупустой зал и нервно-дергающийся глаз Артура. К вечеру, когда все бури миновали, Артур чувствовал себя выжатыми лимоном в стаканчике мохито. 

– Артур, не хмурься тебе не идет, – хрипло пробасили у него над ухом.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, что мне идет, – устало ответил Артур на подначку.   
– Но я не против узнать.

И только Артур повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в наглые серо-зеленые глаза Имса, как из-за него выскочила Ариадна и, вцепившись в его локоть, заискивающе сказала:  
– Секретничаете тут без меня? Имс, если Артур рассказывал тебе что-то о моем детстве, это все враки. Он любит преувеличивать.  
– Нет-нет, малышка, мы всего лишь поздоровались, – успокоил ее Имс.  
– Артур, почему тут столько охраны? Здесь есть какие-то дорогущие экспонаты?   
– Нет, сегодня был наш спонсор.  
– О, Фишер приезжал? Старший? – лицо Ариадны вытянулось.  
– Младший. И я не знаю, кто из них хуже: старший с вечно недовольным лицом, или младший – с не проницаемым.  
– То есть твое обаяние на него не действует? – хихикнула Ари.  
– То есть я не распространяю свое обаяние на работе, – отчеканил Артур. – Люди нанимают профессионала, а не кокетку. И если ты планируешь работать с крупными заказами, усвой это наконец.  
– Бука, – картинно обиделась Ариадна. – Вот Имс, между прочим, не такой зануда как ты и повел меня на выставку, посвященную сексуальным девиациям. Вот это я понимаю – умение удивить девушку.   
– Как будто тебя в этой сфере можно чем-то удивить, – буркнул Артур. И без того плохое настроение упало ниже плинтуса. Когда парень ведет девушку на такие мероприятия, следующее предложение предсказать не сложно. 

На этот раз Ариадна нахмурилась всерьез, а Имс заинтересованно перевел взгляд с нее на Артура и понимающе, как показалось Артуру, хмыкнул.

– Извините, кажется, у нас снова какие-то проблемы, – пробормотал Артур и пошел навстречу мчащейся к нему помощнице. Весь день случались какие-то неприятные сюрпризы, и решать их следовало, не отвлекаясь на рассматривание шеи Имса в вырезе темной облегающей рубашки. Черт-черт-черт, он был слишком хорошо сложен, чтобы оставить его на съедение Ариадне, но и предпринять что-то прямо сейчас Артур просто не мог. В следующий раз он увидел Имса уже выходящим из галереи, он поймал взгляд Артура, широко улыбнулся и помахал на прощание. Ариадна заметила его жест, высунулась из-за массивного тела и тоже махнула ему рукой, капризно высунув язык. 

 

Домой Артур не торопился. Во-первых, было не понятно, к кому отправится эта парочка и меньше всего ему хотелось увидеть разбросанные по всей квартире вещи Имса и Ариадны. Во-вторых, даже если никто никуда не пошел – в чем Артур очень сомневался – выслушивать рассказ Ари о том, какой Имс горячий и как классно его обнимать, хотелось еще меньше. Поэтому после закрытия галереи, Артур скрупулезно подбивал итоги дня, составляя отчет, планировал завтрашний и перепроверял все, что только можно. Разумеется, все это он сделал за час. Все-таки опыт не всегда приносил пользу. Домой он решил пройтись – всего-то пять-шесть кварталов, и заглянуть в пару-тройку баров. В итоге явился он за полночь, изрядно навеселе готовый к любому варианту. Кроме тишины.   
В квартире было темно и стерильно чисто, как всегда бывало после прихода Моники, его домработницы. И это означало одно – Ариадна не ночевала дома. Она не могла удержаться и не устроить хаос в его «идеально-безликой» квартире, считая, что именно хаос делает помещение жилым. 

– Отлично, – буркнул Артур в пустоту и побрел в спальню. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы раздеться, аккуратно повесить костюм и свернуться калачиком под одеялом. 

 

Артур проснулся под утро, за час до будильника, и, глядя в потолок, пытался понять, что с ним происходит. Чем его так зацепил Имс, что он никак не мог выбросить его из головы? Возможно, дело было даже не в самом Имсе, а в Ариадне? Она права, и он не умеет проигрывать? Или все это из-за того, что приключение на одну ночь становится чем-то большим? Да еще и не у него! 

– Бред, – просипел Артур, отгоняя вдруг всплывшую мысль. Но как бы он ни старался отмахнуться, а возникшая перед глазами картинка, упорно возвращалась, будто отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век. Он хотел бы быть на месте Ариадны. Вот в чем дело – с Имсом хотелось попробовать нормальные отношения. Все эти банальности: свидания, походы в кино, утренний кофе и мелкие подарки друг другу, – все то, что он давно оставил в прошлой жизни, в прошлых не удавшихся отношениях, хотелось повторить и попробовать снова. С Имсом. Внезапно загоревшийся огонь тогда в клубе выжег его изнутри, но вместе с жаждой, так разгонявшей его кровь, он принес и другой голод, гораздо более опасный, чем простое желание физического удовольствия.

Тихо зазвучали трели будильника, постепенно набирая звук и напоминая, что начался новый день. 

 

По воскресеньям Артур брал себе выходной и обычно проводил его где-то за городом. Вообще, конкретно этот выходной он планировал провести с Ариадной, но та так и не появилась к завтраку, прислав короткое смс: «У меня все в порядке, ночка выдалась горячей. И не жди меня этой. ХО». Раздосадовано сжав в руках телефон, Артур сухо ответил ей «ОК» и покосился на верхний ящик кухонного стола. Там у него хранились сигареты. Вообще-то, он давно бросил, но в очень тяжелые дни позволял себе выкурить одну. Может быть две. Следующей мыслью было позвонить Патрику. Еще одна давняя «заначка». С ним было легко и не нужно было отвечать на сложные вопросы. Поколебавшись, Артур отложил телефон подальше – заменять желаемое суррогатом не его метод. 

Так и не придумав, чем заняться, Артур отправился на прогулку по городу – Нью-Йорк всегда мог предложить своим жителям массу интересного. Для начала он решил посетить любимый кинотеатр, но там его встретил разводящий руками сторож – зал закрыли на реставрацию еще в прошлом месяце. Тогда Артур поймал такси и поехал к любимой кофейне, где оказалось так шумно и людно, что даже кофе на вынос от «Старбакс» показался ему лучшим вариантом, чем еще пять минут в этом зверинце. Взяв сэндвич и крепкий американо, он отправился в центральный парк – вот уж где точно можно затеряться и спокойно отдохнуть на тихой скамье. Но и там его ждал сюрприз: он чудом не столкнулся с Имсом и Ариадной. На ней была какая-то странного вида футболка, явно не с ее плеча, что только подтвердило догадки Артура о том, где и с кем она провела ночь. 

Шустро свернув в другую аллею, Артур нашел самую дальнюю лавочку неподалеку от озер и устало присел на нее. Конечно, было глупо бежать от них, но встречаться совсем не хотелось. Почему-то очень живо представились зацелованные пухлые губы Имса, пару засосов на сильной шее, возможно, царапины на спине. Артур не мог бы их видеть, но воображение уже любезно подбрасывало красочные картинки как бы все эти отметины на нем появлялись. Нет, он бы не вынес и пяти минут рядом с ним. 

Артур сжевал бутерброды, не ощущая их вкуса и запил почти холодным кофе. День из плохого превратился в дерьмовый. Чтобы вечер не стал таким же, он все-таки набрал номер Патрика и тоже решил не ночевать дома. 

 

Патрик был привычен, хорош собой и ненавязчив. Но и он заметил, что Артур где-то не с ним. Он сказал это абсолютно равнодушно, без обид или претензий и даже предложил поговорить об этом. Артур отмахнулся дежурной отговоркой «проблемы на работе», но дальше рта и рук дело так и не пошло. Пока губы Патрика плотно обхватывали его член, а юркий язык рисовал восьмерки на его головке, Артур представлял, как бы член смотрелся между пухлых губ Имса. Мелькнувшей картинки хватило, чтобы мозг закоротило, а все тело выгнуло.  
– Прости, – выдохнул он, поглаживая щеку Патрика.  
– Да ничего, – усмехнулся тот. – Так хорошо было?  
– Ага, – соврал Артур. – Ответную услугу?   
– Не откажусь, – мурлыкнул Патрик, – но я бы предпочел прокатиться на тебе.  
– Не сегодня, – помотал головой Артур и обхватил ладонью налитой член Патрика. – Но тебе понравится.

Вторую руку он просунул между разведенных ног и мягко надавил пальцами на вход.

– Затейник, – томно выдохнул Патрик, сам насаживаясь почти до костяшек. 

Эта, совсем не новая для них игра, увлекала и распаляла. Артур прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на простых движениях руки на члене и пальцев внутри. Патрик вцепился в его плечи, послушно выгибался и жарко шептал что-то между стонами. Около самых губ оказался его сосок и Артур прижался к нему горячим ртом, обвел ореолу кончиком языка, слегка пососал и прикусил. Патрик вскрикнул и резко насадился на пальцы:  
– Еще!

Артур сильнее обхватил его член и ускорил темп. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Патриком: тот плыл в мареве удовольствия, отбившись от берега, или как раз к нему и приближаясь. Ну, к концу так точно. Он закусил нижнюю губу, сглатывая очередной стон, как-то обреченно выдохнул и, прошептав:  
– Не могу больше, – шумно кончил, выплескиваясь Артуру в ладонь. 

Он упал сверху, расслабленный и тяжелый, повернул голову и жарко поцеловал Артура в губы, лаская его язык своим. Артур аккуратно пошевелил пальцами внутри и слегка огладил чувствительную головку. Патрик ахнул прямо ему в рот, вжимаясь в него еще сильнее, вздрогнул всем своим гибким телом и затих, положив голову Артуру на плечо.

– Всегда сдерживаешь свои обещания, да? – выдохнул он, почти выровняв дыхание.  
– Были какие-то сомнения?   
– С тобой – никогда, – очень четко произнес Патрик и, приподнявшись на локте, заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты своего всегда добиваешься, что бы это ни было.  
– Ты так в меня веришь, – улыбнулся Артур.  
– М, – простонал Патрик, сползая с пальцев, – просто давно тебя знаю. 

Довольно и сыто потянувшись, Патрик набросил снятую рубашку и предложил:  
– Кофе? Или пойдем все-таки в постель? Или сразу кофе, а потом постель?  
– Спасибо, Пати, – Артур подлизывался: ласковое прозвище было запрещенным приемом. – Но правда, не сегодня.   
– Похоже, у тебя действительно «проблемы на работе», – задумчиво сказал тот и присел на подлокотник кресла, в котором они только что развлекались. – Но когда ты их решишь, или если тебе не удастся этого сделать, ты еще позвонишь мне?  
– Непременно, – не задумываясь, ответил Артур, вытирая руки поданной салфеткой. – Кто еще так качественно лечит мою хандру или снимает стресс?  
– Льстец, – улыбнулся Патрик и наклонился за поцелуем. Артур не стал отказывать ему в этом удовольствии, в конце концов, не его вина, что целовать хотелось совсем другие губы. 

 

Добравшись до своей квартиры, Артур не стал проверять гостевую спальню или диван в гостиной, где иногда засыпала Ариадна. Приняв душ, он лег в свою постель и уснул спокойным сном.

Ариадна же обнаружилась ранним утром на кухне. Что было еще более удивительным, она готовила завтрак. 

– Какие оладьи ты будешь? Банановые или шоколадные? – спросила она вместо приветствия.  
– Никакие, ты же знаешь, я не завтракаю.  
– Ну, я подумала, после ночи проведенной не дома, – она выделила интонацией последние слова, – ты захочешь подкрепиться.  
– Кто тебе сказал, что я провел ночь не дома? – Артур как раз снимал мокрую после пробежки футболку. – Я ночевал в своей постели.  
– Да? А мы с Имсом приехали к тебе в гости, хотели сделать сюрприз, а тебя дома нет, – отозвалась Ариадна, поднимая голову от телефона, в котором наверняка смотрела рецепты оладий. – Я ему все уши прожужжала, какой ты гостеприимный хозяин, неловко было обнаружить пустую квартиру.  
– Ну, я думаю, ты продемонстрировала ему все наше семейное гостеприимство за двоих, – огрызнулся Артур. – Ты же сама написала, чтобы я тебя не ждал, так что я нашел себе, хм, индивидуальное развлечение на вечер.  
– Я так и поняла, – хихикнула Ариадна. – А что касается гостеприимства, то кому я по-твоему завтрак готовлю?

Артур даже замер с футболкой в руках, глупо уставившись на Ари.

– Имс что, здесь? Ты оставила его ночевать у меня? – у него самым натуральным образом отвисла челюсть. – Ариадна! У нас был один единственный уговор – ты гуляешь где хочешь и с кем хочешь, но здесь спишь одна.

Артур честно пытался звучать максимально строго, но удивление и шок все же пересилили.

– Этому уговору сто лет в обед, – отмахнулась Ариадна. – К тому же, мы и так приехали поздно, не выгонять же его было после полуночи? И если тебе так спокойнее, то спала я все равно одна. Имс ночевал на диване!

Артур машинально повернул голову в сторону указанного предмета мебели, но Ари продолжила:  
– Сейчас он в душе, ему тоже рано на работу, так что он уже собирается. 

И в этот самый момент – ну, конечно, когда же еще, – в дверях появился полуголый Имс:  
– Ари, малышка, вряд ли у твоего брата найдется что-то моего размера, – увидев такого же полуголого Артура, он скользнул по нему взглядом и задумчиво продолжил: – А может быть и найдется. Привет, Артур. Я воспользовался твоим полотенцем, ты не против?  
– Какая теперь разница, если оно уже мокрое? – хлопнув ресницами и подобрав челюсть, ответил Артур. – Пойдем, поищем тебе что-то в моем шкафу. Тебе нужна рубашка или футболка тоже подойдет?  
– Рубашка.  
– Угадай что мне дарят родственники и как часто они угадывают с размером? – ухмыльнулся Артур.  
– Так что на счет оладьев? – крикнула им вслед Ариадна.  
– Черный кофе! – ответили они в один голос.  
– Никакого завтрака по утрам? Не боишься заработать язву? – покачал головой Имс.  
– Адресуй эти вопросы себе, – проронил Артур, открывая ящик шкафа.

Здесь он хранил совсем новые, ни разу не надетые, вещи: белье, носки, рубашки. Брюки, пиджаки и жилетки висели аккуратными рядами в основном отделении гардеробной. Именно в таком порядке он все и протянул Имсу: свежие трусы, носки и нежно-лиловую рубашку.

– Могу добавить галстук, но его придется вернуть.   
– Нет, спасибо, ты и так слишком щедр, – широко улыбнулся Имс, откровенно рассматривая Артура. – Утренняя пробежка?  
– Привычный утренний ритуал, – пожал он голым плечом.  
– А какие еще у тебя ритуалы по утрам? – Имс хищно приблизился и будто вдыхал запах Артура.  
– Душ. В одиночестве, – отчеканил Артур.  
– И спинку потереть не надо?  
– На твоем месте я бы волновался о своей спине, – вернул подачу Артур. – Ариадна очень ревнива.  
– А при чем здесь…  
– Имс, – Ариадна как раз возникал на пороге, – может быть ты все-таки съешь что-то? Я так старалась, – ворковала она.  
– Конечно-конечно, малыш.  
– Не советую, – сказал в полголоса Артур, когда Ариадна, покачивая бедрами, скрылась за углом коридора, – ее последний парень неделю пролежал в больнице после ее стряпни.  
– Это все вранье! – прокричала Ари из кухни.  
– У нее хороший слух, – хмыкнул Имс.

Прихватив полотенце с полки, Артур отправился в душ снимать напряжение этого утра. Вид полураздетого Имса и так слишком долго дурманил его и без того туманную с утра голову.

Он одевался нарочно медленно, надеясь, что его гости, званые и не очень, разойдутся по своим делам. Но ведь и его дела требовали внимания и пунктуальности. Наконец, приведя себя в идеальный вид, Артур вышел на кухню. Имс допивал кофе, Ариадна сидела на соседнем стуле, капризно наморщив лоб:  
– Артур, скажи, что хотя бы ты сегодня придешь пораньше, – немедленно потребовала она.  
– К сожалению, нет. Сегодня предпоследний день выставки, мне нужно подготовить отчеты, раздать указания на завтра и провести несколько важных встреч, – принялся перечислять Артур. Половина из этого была сделана еще в субботу, но какая разница?  
– Я так хотела пойти на этот спектакль!  
– И в чем проблема? – Артур отпил из своей чашки и, прикрыв глаза, блаженно вздохнул.  
– У меня нет компании. Имс тоже сегодня занят.   
– Возьми кого-то из подруг, пойди сама, поищи случайных попутчиков в интернете – мир предлагает тебе массу вариантов, – Артур бросил короткий взгляд на Имса и тут же отвел глаза, наткнувшись на такой же заинтересованный взгляд.  
– Ну, спасибо, братец, знала, что на тебя можно положиться, – раздраженно ответила Ариадна и вышла из комнаты.  
– Ты правда занят сегодня допоздна? – спросил Имс на грани слышимости.

Артур замялся на секунду: с одной стороны, ему было интересно, что задумал Имс, а с другой – он же волочится за Ариадной, какое ему дело? Поэтому он лишь утвердительно кивнул. Имс расстроенно вздохнул и посмотрел на опустевшую чашку. Артур приподнял кофейник, предлагая Имсу добавки, и спросил так же тихо:  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Да. Тебя.

Имс ответил коротко, отрывисто, глядя в глаза. О, как же хотелось в это поверить, и на секунду, на долю секунды, внутри снова возникло это чувство – с Имсом можно попробовать всерьез, сходить на нормальное, настоящее свидание. 

– Артур, подбросишь меня до центра? Хочу погулять по магазинам, – в кухню снова вошла Ариадна.  
– Мы и так в центре, будь добра, конкретизируй, куда бы тебе хотелось?  
– Ладно, я возьму такси, – Ари все еще была раздражена, но этот старый ход умелого манипулятора давно не действовал на Артура.  
– Делай как тебе удобно, сестрица, – пожал плечами Артур. Одной рукой он опирался о стол, в другой держал чашку и задумчиво смотрел в окно, прикидывая, стоит ли надевать плащ или в машине будет и так тепло. Он вздрогнул, когда кончиков его пальцев коснулись такие же теплые пальцы Имса. Артур скосил на него глаза, но не шелохнулся. Тогда Имс чуть осмелел, и продвинул свою ладонь чуть дальше, накрывая ногти Артура подушечками пальцев, слегка поглаживая их.   
– Ты невыносим сегодня.  
– Это мое нормальное состояние, ты давно меня не видела, успела отвыкнуть, – равнодушно ответил Артур. Его гораздо больше занимали поползновения – буквально! – руки Имса. Он мягко погладил его ладонь и теперь пристроил свою совсем рядом – Артур даже ощущал ее тепло, – поглаживая указательным пальцем запястье Артура, спрятанное под рубашкой. Ласка была настолько интимной и откровенной, что Артур закусил губу, чтобы не выдать себя нервным выдохом или стоном. – Что ж, хорошего понемножку. Мне пора.

Артур аккуратно, и с большим сожалением, высвободил руку и направился к двери. Легкий озноб, охвативший тело, не имел ничего общего с погодой за окном, но он все же решил взять плащ с собой. 

 

Следующие несколько дней были испытанием. Ариадна вознамерилась посетить все доступные ей светские мероприятия города и неустанно таскала Артура за собой. Разумеется, Имс тоже был там. Не успели они приехать на открытие нового модного клуба, а Имс уже нес им напитки. В кинотеатре он ждал их с билетами на премьеру и пропусками на пресс-конференцию со звездами фильма. В ресторане, черт, да Артур бы не удивился, если бы он их обслуживал. И чем Ариадна так его зацепила? Не могла же та единственная ночь, что они провели вместе, так сильно его зажечь, что теперь он не отходил от нее? А еще никак не шло из головы то кухонное признание и срытая ласка ладоней. Что, спрашивается, это было? Какую игру он вел? 

– Имс, чем ты занимаешься? – спросил Артур, не удержав любопытство в узде. Все-таки провести за кулисы Бродвейского театра может далеко не каждый.  
– М-м, я что-то вроде посредника. Могу быть кем угодно, достать что угодно. У меня хорошие связи, – ответил он уклончиво.  
– Это я уже понял.  
– Имс, завтра я улетаю обратно в Париж, – проворковала рядом Ариадна. – Ты же не откажешь мне в маленьком удовольствии и согласишься провести эту ночь со мной? Мне бы хотелось как следует развлечься напоследок.  
– И у меня даже есть предположение, как, – широко улыбнулся Имс. О, у Артура были не только предположения, у него уже мелькали яркие картинки этого развлечения, а в ушах вместо оваций и криков «браво» раздавались стоны и хрипы.  
– Вот и отлично, мне как раз рано вставать, стартует новый проект, – затараторил он. – Вверяю тебя в эти надежные и сильные руки, – сказал он Ари, и добавил, обращаясь уже к Имсу: – Только не покалечь ее, пожалуйста, она не любит, когда на теле остаются следы. Зато очень любит оставлять их сама.  
– Я запомню, – серьезно кивнул Имс. – Правда, я рассчитывал, что ты тоже пойдешь с нами.  
– Увольте, подглядывание не входит в число моих сексуальных девиаций. 

Артур быстро ретировался из театра и вдохнул полной грудью только оказавшись на улице. Осенняя прохлада остудила загоревшееся лицо и уши. Надо же, предлагать такое! Впрочем, Артур посмотрел бы на то, как они оба смотрятся во всех тех позах, что пронеслись перед его внутренним взором минутой назад. Да, большое зеркало, широкая кровать и только они вдвоем – это было бы отличное развлечение в пятницу вечером. Не в этот раз, не с этим парнем.

 

Ариадна явилась ранним утром, когда Артур уже собирался на работу. Вид у нее был довольный, хотя и весьма уставший.   
– Шалость удалась? – спросил ее Артур.  
– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – сытой кошкой улыбнулась ему Ариадна и направилась к себе. Маленькая зараза. 

Что ж, она выиграла один раунд в их игре, и сполна этим насладилась. Артур, всякий раз пытавшийся раскусить Имса, в этот раз не преуспел. В масштабах Вселенной ничего особенного не произошло. Кроме того, что накануне вечером последняя надежда на то, что Имс выберет его, а не сестру, осыпалась мелкими осколками осеннего дождя. 

 

В конце рабочего дня, Артур сидел за столом в небольшой комнате, отведенной ему под кабинет, и делал наброски завтрашнего мероприятия: ему предстояло координировать несколько семинаров известного бизнес-тренера и сегодняшнее знакомство с командой прошло не очень гладко. 

– Ты трудоголик, правда? – услышал он знакомый голос с характерной хрипотцой. 

На столе перед ним появился стакан с ароматным черным кофе.

– Ариадна улетела дневным рейсом, – Артур вдохнул приятный бодрящий запах и поднял глаза от блокнота: – Или она не оставила тебе номер телефона, и ты решил получить его у меня?  
– Она успела трижды доложиться мне, что приехала в аэропорт слишком рано, а ты, бука, не согласился ее отвезти, снова сославшись на занятость, – открыто ответил Имс. – И я бы хотел получить твой номер.  
– Зачем?  
– Артур, дорогой, не разочаровывай меня, – покачал головой Имс. – Ты не мог не заметить, что с самой первой встречи, я только то и делал, что искал повод увидеться опять.  
– Именно поэтому ты так стремился впечатлить Ариадну?   
– Вообще-то, я стремился впечатлить тебя.  
– А сегодняшняя ночь, проведенная с ней, это какой-то новый метод пик-апа? – не унимался Артур.  
– Не знаю, что тебе наговорила Ариадна, но всю ночь мы провели в игровом центре, где она обыграла меня на всех доступных автоматах.

Артур недоверчиво смотрел на Имса и пытался снова проанализировать прошедшие с момента их знакомства полторы недели. 

– Я ведь открыто сказал, что хочу тебя. Как еще я могу выказать свою заинтересованность в _тебе_?  
– Хорошо, эту ночь вы развлекались по-детски и целомудренно, но в прошлую субботу Ари спала у тебя, – Артур даже не спрашивал, утверждал.  
– У меня, – согласно кивнул Имс. – На диване. От чего ужасно бесилась с утра, пришлось отдать ей старую футболку, чтобы утихомирить этот маленький смерч.  
– Прекрати этот фарс, Имс. Хватит убеждать меня, что между вами ничего не было, – не выдержал Артур. – У меня есть глаза!  
– Очень красивые глаза, – будто поправил его Имс, – только, мне кажется, слепые. Ну, или ты страдаешь ложной слепотой. Потому что между нами действительно ничего не было, и все это время Ари старательно выдавала желаемое за действительное.  
– Ты говоришь мне все это только потому, что она уехала, – Артур откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Я говорю тебе все это потому, что наблюдать за вашей игрой было забавно, но утомительно. И теперь, когда один игрок выбыл, я надеялся поговорить серьезно. Ты мне нравишься, Артур. Да я из кожи вон лез, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, а ты только нос воротил и сбегал при каждом удобном случае. Я уж было подумал, что действительно тебе не интересен. До вчерашнего вечера. Твоя фраза про сексуальные девиации сложила все воедино, и я понял, что напрасно столько времени ждал от тебя хоть какого-то знака внимания.  
– Да ну? И что же ты намерен делать теперь? – Артур внимательно смотрел на Имса, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, так и норовящее проломить ребра.  
– Пригласить тебя на свидание.  
– А если я откажусь?  
– То я приглашу тебя еще раз.  
– Так уверен в себе? – вздернул бровь Артур.  
– Так хочу услышать твой смех, и стон удовольствия, и сбившееся дыхание, и еще много чего в твоем исполнении.  
– Как на счет фразы «пошел вон»?  
– Не впечатляет, – криво усмехнулся Имс и обошел его стол, присаживаясь на самый краешек. Ну, нагле-е-ец. – Одно свидание, и, если тебе не понравится, ты не захочешь повторить, я отстану.  
– Обещаешь?   
– Слово бойскаута, – Имс поднял руку, давая клятву.   
– Ну, хорошо, – сдался Артур, – одно свидание.  
– Спасибо, дорогой, – выдохнул Имс и наклонился к его лицу вплотную. – Ты не пожалеешь, – снова пообещал он и коснулся губ Артура своими, увлекая в сладкий, долгий поцелуй, полный нежности. Легкая, дразнящая ласка сменилась сильным напором пухлых губ, Артур и понять не успел, как язык Имса оказался у него во рту, а широкая, горячая ладонь – на затылке. 

С трудом переводя дыхание, он не мог не озвучить стучащий в голове вопрос:  
– Это что такое сейчас было?  
– Аванс, – мягко улыбнулся Имс и снова мягко коснулся губами губ Артура, провел ими по контуру, коснулся подбородка.  
– И когда я получу все остальное? – сдерживать себя больше не было сил, Артур коснулся щеки Имса и чуть не заскулил от затопивших его чувств: тепло, нежность, радость.  
– После свидания. Я хотел бы узнать тебя получше.  
– Чтобы? – неожиданно туман в голове рассеялся и Артур снова мог трезво мыслить. Впрочем, водить кончиками пальцев по лицу и шее Имса он не прекращал.  
– Чтобы понять, получится у нас что-то большее, чем секс на одну ночь, – Имс будто мысли его прочитал, будто забрался к нему в голову и говорил его же словами.  
– И когда же состоится это знаменательное событие?  
– Чем скорее, тем лучше, – в глазах Имса медленно разгорался огонь желания; или он тлел там все это время, скрываемый ухмылками и подначками. – Предлагаю переместиться в ближайший бар прямо сейчас.  
– Или вон на тот диван, – кивнул Артур в сторону небольшого гостевого диванчика.  
– Поверить не могу, что говорю это, – пробормотал Имс, и добавила громче: – Еще в позапрошлую пятницу, в том самом клубе, я бы согласился, не задумываясь. Но сегодня, Артур, я бы хотел с тобой выпить и, наверное, что-то съесть. С самого утра на диете из кофе и сигарет, желудок меня уже ненавидит.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Артур, заталкивая поглубже ненависть другой своей части тела к желудку Имса, – пойдем. Рядом есть неплохой ресторанчик, нам повезет, если там есть свободные столики, но лучшей пасты ты точно не пробовал. Разве что в Риме или где-то в тех краях.  
– Единственная правильная итальянская еда подается только в Италии, – неожиданно строго заявил Имс. – И я докажу тебе это, когда свожу в одну замечательную тратторию в Милане.  
– Я согласился всего лишь на одно свидание, не будь таким самонадеянным, Имс.  
– О, прошу тебя, Артур. Мы оба знаем, что ты согласишься на второе. Уже согласен.   
– Все-таки ты слишком в себе уверен, – ответил Артур, улыбаясь.  
– Только когда для этого есть все основания, – уклончиво ответил Имс, открывая дверь перед Артуром. 

 

До квартиры Артура шли пешком. После сытного вкусного ужина, Имс изъявил желание проводить Артура до двери и тому нечем было возразить. Даже машина Артура сиротливо стояла на стоянке около его дома – к новому офисному зданию, в котором проводились семинары, было удобнее добираться на метро. Имс много шутил, рассказывал забавные истории о своей работе или путешествиях, постоянно прикасался к Артуру и в конце концов взял его за руку и тепло сжал в своей ладони. Артур улыбнулся в ответ и не стал возражать против этого детского жеста – ему было также приятно и радостно, как Имсу в тот момент.

– Так что, второе свидание? – спросил Имс у самых дверей квартиры Артура.  
– В Милане? – картинно вскинул брови Артур.  
– Думаю, Италию мы прибережем для совместного отпуска, скажем, на Рождество? – строил долгосрочные планы Имс. – А на второе свидание мы отправимся в кино. Как на счет фестиваля независимого кино в эти выходные? Короткометражки, европейские режиссеры, незнакомые имена, м?  
– Тебе Ариадна проболталась?  
– Я был в твоем доме, Артур. Не трудно понять вкусы человека, увидев его интерьер.   
– Хорошо, пусть будет фестиваль, – согласился он, предвкушая завершение вечера. Губы все еще помнили тот единственный, самый сладкий поцелуй с Имсом. – Зайдешь?  
– У тебя завтра тяжелый день, тебе нужно выспаться. Не обещаю тебе крепкий сон, если я останусь, – честно ответил Имс, и вопреки своим словам тесно прижался к Артуру, оглаживая его спину через пиджак. – Но ты себе представить не можешь, как бы я этого хотел.  
– Ты обещал продолжение после свидания, – почти обиженно прошептал Артур, ведя носом по шее Имса, обнимая его в ответ.  
– Но я же не уточнял после которого, правда?  
– Хитре-ец, – выдохнул Артур, притираясь к паху Имса.  
– Кто бы говорил, – пробормотал тот, оглаживая уже задницу Артура. – Прогони меня, иначе мы даже до дивана не доберемся.  
– У меня очень любопытные соседи, не стоит устраивать им шоу с платного канала.  
– Ты прав, – Имс шумно выдохнул, прижался к нему напоследок и отступил почти на шаг. – Спасибо за сегодняшнее свидание, Артур. Мне было приятно провести с тобой время, надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся вновь.  
– Непременно, – в тон ему ответил Артур, поправляя одежду.  
– Кстати, ты так и не дал мне свой номер телефона.  
– Ну, тебе же не составит труда его достать, правда? – подмигнул ему Артур.  
– Правда, – широко улыбнулся Имс и наклонился к Артуру, ловя его лицо в ладони. Он заглянул ему в глаза и украл быстрый обжигающий поцелуй. С сожалением убрал руки и отступил к лифту. – До следующего свидания, Артур.  
– До свидания, Имс.

 

Глубокой ночью, уже засыпая, Артур получил смс от Ариадны: «Ты хитрый засранец, но я все равно выиграла этот раунд!». Артур отправил ей смайлик в черных очках и, довольно вздохнув, отложил телефон. Игра больше не имела значения.


End file.
